


Phoenix in the Fire

by redFreckles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, apocalypse?, ben dying??, i think i have a scent kink and i didnt want to know that about myself, im at that point of my ff writing career, in this household?, in this household???, somehow no smut?, wild, yep, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redFreckles/pseuds/redFreckles
Summary: "The moment Klaus presents Reginald Hargreeves throws him into a dark room and doesn't open it back up for five days."Or, they all present, and not everyone is happy with their new statuses.





	Phoenix in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent abo au i wrote while super manic cause i have no impulse control whoops  
> This happens after five leaves which is why hes not listed in the tags jsyk )

The moment Klaus presents Reginald Hargreeves throws him into a dark room and doesn't open it back up for five days. Heats are excruciating enough without an abusive bastard shoving him into one of his worst nightmares, and the combination is near unbearable.

On top of confusion, fever, and pain, the heat inside his gut leaves him convulsing and he wonders if this is what Ben’s monsters feel like, a burning moving being Klaus wants to claw out and leave his body bare of. 

The ghosts never leave, screaming their miseries into his throbbing head, although the haziness of his brain makes them blurred out and dulled.

On the third day Klaus could feel the dehydration in his throat like sandpaper, and on the fourth day Klaus scratched at his stomach until it bled.

When Reginald opened the door on the fifth day it was to Klaus’ crippled form, sweat and blood covering every square of open skin.

“Let this be a lesson to you, Number Four,” Reginald had said coldly, “That your new status will always be a weakness to you and nothing more.”

——

For three days after, Klaus stayed in the infirmary with Grace tending to his wounds and feeding an i.v. full of fluids into his system. The heat had left him malnourished and the dehydration had been so serious he had a seizure. 

On the day he was fit to leave Grace said, “Here,” With a smile, pushing pills into his palm, “These should help.”

——

Luther presents in a fit of rage on the training grounds. Diego had gotten a good hit on Luther and Luther had in response growled and slammed Diego into the ground, his scent suddenly consuming the air and making Klaus lightheaded.

“You alright?” Ben asks at his side, his eyes still on the book in his hands.

“Swell.” Klaus responds stiffly,. Luther falls to ground, his hands clawing at his head, and then his eyes are sweeping up and locking on Klaus.

“Shit.” Klaus says, right as Luther launches himself at Klaus.

Ben looks up in shock, dropping his book and opening his jacket as if to attack, but he isn’t fast enough to stop Luther from bulldozing Klaus straight to the ground.

Klaus hears someone shout Luther's name as Luther growls into Klaus’ throat, his teeth inches away from pressing into Klaus’ scent gland, and Klaus is suddenly very aware of what an alpha in a rut is like. His heart races as Luther’s scent overwhelms him, pressing fear into his core and air out of his lungs.

Suddenly the weight is thrown off him as Ben’s monster wacks Luther to the side, his face pained with the concentration to not cause too much damage. 

“ _ I heard a rumor that you go to sleep. _ ” Allison’s power rings out, followed by the sounds of Luther's body hitting the ground.

“Shit, Klaus, are you alright?” Ben asks, coming over to Klaus and helping him up.

Klaus’ head is still dizzy with the alpha pheromones, and all he can manage is a weak nod as he clenches ben's hands.

“What the hell was that?” Diego says, walking over to Luther's unconscious form.

“R-rut.” Klaus manages to get out, shaking.

Diego scoffs, ”An alpha. Of course he's an alpha.”

“I’ll go get dad.” Vanya says, running into the house.

“Klaus? What’s wrong?” Ben asks, his arms around Klaus the only thing stopping Klaus from falling. A burning weight drops in his stomach and Klaus pales.

“I,” Klaus gulps, ”I think he triggered my heat.”

“Oh shit.” Diego says eloquently. “Should we like- not touch you?”

Klaus rolls his eyes,”It’s heat not the plague, dumbass, it’s not infectious.”

Diego turns red, “No I meant like,” Diego struggles, ”Aren't you going to get all-y’know-“

Klaus snorts,”I’m not going to start dry humping Ben, Diego, that’s not how heats work, did you get all your biology sources from porn?” 

“S-s-shut up! Ho-how should I know what a heats like!” Diego shouts.

Klaus giggles, and then gasp out in pain, clenching his stomach, ”Ow, ow,  _ motherfuck _ , ow.” He curls in on himself, and Ben is forced to lower him back to the ground, his arm still wrapped around Klaus’ back and his face concerned.

“Fuck, fuck!” Klaus shouts as the worst of it starts, a sweat breaking out and waves of hot burning pain rolling in his stomach. The shaking only worsens, a full body movement that strains Klaus’ muscles and makes him ache.

“Is this normal?” Allison asks, her voice high pitched and worried.

“I don’t know, what do we do?” Ben says, panicked. Ben’s arm tightens around him and Klaus gasps as the touch vibrates through his skin and loosens the knots in his abdomen.

“Hold me.” Klaus gasps out, “Touch helps, please.” 

Ben complies, wrapping both of his arms around Klaus and pulling him into his chest. Klaus whines, nuzzling into Ben’s shoulder and sighing contentedly as the pain turns into a murky hum of what it was, and the shaking subsides. 

“Is- is that purring?” Diego asks.

Allison laughs,”That definitely is, oh my god, he’s  _ purring _ .”

Klaus hazily acknowledges that yes, he is purring, but decides that that isn’t as important as being surrounded by the lukewarm feeling of Ben.

“Is it better?” Ben asks and Klaus makes some kind of noise that vaguely resembles agreement, and Ben chuckles.

“Number Six! Let go of Number Four at once!” Reginald shouts as he enters the courtyard, a look of disapproval on his face and a cowering Vanya and smiling Grace behind him.

They all stiffen at their father’s orders, and Ben is hesitant to follow them.

“He’s in heat, dad.” Ben says, and Reginald scoffs, ”Yes I can see that, which is precisely why you must step away from him this instant.” Reginald says, his voice absolute.

Ben doesn’t move, a frown deepening on his face.

“Just let him go, Ben, dad will take care of him.” Allison says gently. Ben purses his lips, but slowly unwraps himself from Klaus. Klaus lets out a cry, painful and sorrow filled, and Ben instinctually tightens around him again.

“He’s in pain.” Ben argues, and Reginald’s expression turns murderous.

“I thought we were through with this childish behavior, Number Six, or do you require more discipline?” Reginald asks. It’s not a question.

The monsters in Ben squirmed restlessly, feeling his anger and helplessness and wanting blood.

“I’m sorry.” Ben whispers to Klaus as he let’s him go. Klaus shouts in pain and grabs at Ben’s retreating arm, but Reginald stops him with a slap to his hand, and Allison grabs Ben and pulls him back before he can protest.

“Must you display such ridiculous behavior, Number Four? How undignified.” Reginald sneers, before reaching down and pulling Klaus’ head to the side with his hair, ignoring his cries of pain. “Hm. No mark, good. Do you know the complications that you would cause by being mated, Number Four? If Number One had bit you, you would be useless to me, do you understand?”

Klaus nods as best as he can with Reginald’s hand full of his hair, and Reginald let’s go of him in disgust. 

“Grace,” Reginald says, and she looks up from checking Luther, “Take Number Four to the Heat room then help Number Two move Number One. We’ll need to reinforce Number One’s room on a later date.”

“Of course, dear.” Grace says, moving to pick up Klaus.

Klaus’ face is pale and sickly as he looks to their father, shaking his head, “Wait, please, don’t lock me in there again, please-”

“Enough.” Reginald cuts him off. “Grace.” He says, and Grace nods, picking up Klaus despite his pleading. Allison’s hand tightens around Ben’s wrist as he moves towards Klaus and he glares at her. 

“He’ll be okay.” Allison says, but Ben doesn’t believe her.

—-

Vanya presents as, predictably and unceremoniously, a beta. Her scent washes over the room in a pleasant cloud she doesn’t even realize she’s emitting until Klaus compliments her choice in perfume. 

“I don’t wear perfume?” Vanya says hesitantly.

Klaus furrows his eyebrows, “Uh, I’m pretty sure you are, sis, it’s covering the room.”

“Everyone can smell it.” Luther confirms from across the living room.

“No they can’t, what perfume?” Diego asks, looking between Luther and Klaus.

“Is this a prank?” Vanya asks, curling even further into herself.

Klaus laughs, “Like I could ever convince Mr. Perfect Number One to ever do a prank. But seriously, can no one else smell this?”

“Nope.” Allison says, looking at him like he’s crazy.

Ben hums in thought, “Well, Klaus and Luther are the only ones presented here, so they’re the only ones that can smell others scent indicators right? Maybe you’re presenting.” 

Vanya frowns, looking down at her body as if to see a sign. “I don’t feel any different though.”

“That’s because you’re a beta, Number Seven.” Reginald says as he walks into the room. “Now stop lazing around, you have lessons and the rest of you should be training.” 

Vanya looks at him in surprise, “I’m a beta?” And he looks down at her with disdain, “Did you really expect to be anything more?” And follows his other children out of the living room.

Vanya stays seated on the couch long after she should, her hands clenched in shaking fist on her lap, tears staining her skirt.

___

“Do you think I’ll be an alpha?” Allison asks in the attic, where all the siblings are sprawl around, painting Klaus’ nails a nightshade blue. 

“Nah, you’re definitely going to be an omega.” Luther says. 

“What? You think I’m not good enough to be an alpha?” Allison says, eyebrows raised.

Luther sputters, ‘That’s not- I didn’t mean-”

“I’m definitely an alpha.” Diego says over Luther’s embarrassment.

“Bet you twenty bucks you’ll be a beta.” Klaus says, wiggling his drying nails and grinning in thanks to Allison.

“You’re on.” Diego says.

“What about you, Ben?” Allison asks, and Ben looks up from his book with a slight grimace.

“Does it matter?” He asks back. 

Allison frowns, “I mean I guess not, but aren’t you curious?”

Ben shrugs, “I don’t really care.”

Luther looks at him skeptically, “Even if you’re omega?”

“Why would that be a problem?” 

“Yeah, why would that be a problem, Luther?” Klaus asks with false confusion.

“Well, you know the whole,” Luther goes red, “Heat thing.”

Klaus snorts, “Heat thing?”

“Shut up.”

“It still wouldn’t matter to me.” Ben says. 

“That’s very noble and progressive of you, Benny, and I have to say it’s making me very attracted to you right now-” Klaus ignores the ring of disgusted noises, ”But seriously, being omega  _ sucks _ . And not in the fun way.”

“If it’s anything like Eldritch creatures living in my stomach, I think I can handle it.”

____

It’s three in the morning when Ben’s door slowly creaks open, and Ben doesn’t even bother looking as he pulls back his sheets for the cold body to squirm under.

“Ghosts?” Ben asks.

“Nightmares?” Klaus asks back.

“Yeah.” Ben says quietly. Klaus wraps an arm around Ben’s stomach, right over where the horror dwells, and presses his face into Ben’s back. 

“Thanks for keeping the light on.” Klaus whispers. 

Ben puts his hand on Klaus’, “Always.”

____

The second Klaus walks into the living room Allison is shoving him out, hissing, “Klaus, you need to leave,  **now** .”

Klaus throws his hands up in mock exasperation, “What did I do now?”

“Diego just went into a rut.” Allison says, “And right now Luther is holding him back so he won’t chase your scent. You need to leave, go!”

“Oh,” Klaus says, paling, backing away further into the hall, “Yeah I should go.”

Almost right after the words leave his mouth, Luther shouts in pain, and Allison cries out as a dagger embeds itself into the sleeve of her jacket and the wall behind her. “Are you kidding me, Diego?!”

Diego walks towards her, his eyes dark and intent and Allison’s eyes widen with fear,” _ I heard a _ -” Is all she gets out before he’s knocking her unconscious, and wow, she’s going to kill him for that, if Luther doesn’t first and-

Diego’s eyes focus on Klaus, stalking over to him like he’s prey and Klaus is getting really, really, sick of this. 

“Diego man, come on, we both know you don’t actually want to mate with me so why don’t we just-” Klaus can’t finish before Diego is grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him up the stairs.

“Whoa, hey, wait a minute, where are we going-”

“Need,” Diego growls out, “Safe.”

Klaus makes a noise of confusion, “Okay, yeah, that doesn’t make any sense!”

Klaus thinks this is an awful time for dad to take Ben on a solo mission. Klaus also thinks this is an awful time for Diego to decide he wants to fuck him. Klaus, all together, is not having a very good time.

Klaus really hopes his heat suppressants work this time.

Diego pushes him into his room, closing the door behind him and grabbing a chair to wedge underneath the door handle.

“Okay, is that really necessary- oof!” Klaus says as Diego throws him on the bed and this is bad, really bad, and Diego is getting on top of him, wrapping around him and-

Cuddling him?

“Uh,” Klaus says as Diego holds him and mashes his face into Klaus’ hair, “You okay, bro?”

“You.” Diego growls. “Safe.”

“Oh.” Klaus says. “You just- want me safe?”

Diego makes a sound of agreement. “Stay.”

“Okay.” Klaus breathes. “I can do that.”

___

When Reginald finds them, it’s been half a day and Klaus and Diego are asleep in each other’s arms. He rips Klaus out of the bed, startling him and Diego awake as Reginald pushes Klaus’ head to the side. 

“What-” Diego mutters out, dazed and half asleep.

“No marks.” Reginald says as he shoves Klaus back. “Interesting.” And leaves, closing the door behind him.

___

“How about instead of giving me twenty dollars you promise to never,  _ ever, _ mention this?” Diego says from the bed, his red face covered by his hands.

Klaus grins from the floor with glee, “I’d rather give you the twenty bucks.”   
  
“ _ Klaus _ .”

“Okay, fine, but only because you didn’t maul me.” Klaus gives.

Diego visibly relaxes, “Thanks.”

Klaus smirks, “But really, who knew you’d be such a cuddler.”

Diego throws a pillow at him, “Get out of my room!”

__

Luther punches Diego in the face, hard, knocking him into a bookshelf and scattering their contents to the floor. Diego  doesn’t get back up and Grace has to carry him to the infirmary.

Klaus winces, “Damn.”

“He did knockout Allison, don’t know what he expected.” Ben says from beside him. “He really didn’t touch you?” Ben asks, looking Klaus over for possible injuries.

“He didn’t hurt me.” Klaus says, because he did promise to keep the whole cuddling under-wraps, ”He just kept saying he needed to protect me and kept watch over his door.”

Ben frowns, “Weird.”

“Right? I’m just glad he didn’t trigger my heat.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

___

Allison and Luther have been fighting for five days straight now and the tension is becoming unbearable.

Klaus sort of wishes they would just bang and get it over with but the idea of them having sex grosses him out, and instead he decides he rather not deal with either of them.

They’re sparring right now, which is an awful idea, but Reginald has never been one for good ones.

Allison snarls at Luther after he counters her take down and jumps on him, pushing him to the ground with the sheer force of her will.

“I heard a rumor you stopped being an asshole!” She yells, but there’s no power behind it. Instead, a scent spreads through the room like acetone, and Klaus has to shake his head to regain his thoughts.

“Did she just-” Klaus starts.

“Yeah she did.” Ben says in awe. “She just out alpha-ed Luther.”

The awe is quickly changed to disgust as Allison and Luther start kissing and Reginald makes Ben pull them apart.

“Told you I was good enough,” Allison snarls at Luther as Grace drags her away.

___

Ben lies in his bed, the light on and his book in his lap, turning over another page of Anton Chekhov’s  _ The Lady with the Dog _ , the book worn from repeated readings and corners bent as mistook bookmarks. His eyes can’t seem to focus, the words on the page wiggling away from his grasp as a rush of water fills his head. The monsters inside him howl and claw at his stomach, their bloodlust insatiable and fierce.

Ben doesn’t even realize he’s presenting until Klaus slips into his room and his scent takes over, and Ben doesn’t know how it happened but Klaus is suddenly under him and his teeth are out and pressed against Klaus’ throat and all he want to do is  _ bite _ , and mark, show everyone that this is his-

“Ben.” Klaus says shakily. “ _ Ben _ .”

Ben recoils back like he’s been shot, pressing his hand over his mouth as though that would take away the temptation.

“You,” Ben says, or growls, his voice guttural and harsh and too similar to the creatures inside of him for him to be comfortable with, “Need to leave.” Each word is like pulling teeth, finding his rationality behind the haze of instinct even harder, and he needs Klaus to leave before the horrors come out, and he can’t hurt Klaus, he won’t, even if it kills him, even if he has to kill himself.

Klaus reaches a shaky hand towards him, touching his cheek, and it’s too much and not enough at the same time, and god, Ben hates this.

“It’s okay.” Klaus says, which is stupid because it’s clearly not, and Ben would say so if he could but he can’t, because all his strength is going to not sinking his teeth into his brother’s throat.

“If you mate me,” Klaus shallows, and Ben can’t help the growl that slips out at the motion, “It would be okay if it was you.”

“You don’t,” And Ben wants to break something in his frustration, “You don’t want this.”

“You’re an idiot if you haven’t figured out that I’ve been in love with you for years.” Klaus says, and Ben isn’t sure what happened in between but his lips are on Klaus’ and Klaus moans underneath him, wrapping his hand around Ben’s throat. 

“Do you want to?” Klaus says breathlessly, “Do you want to be my mate?”

“Now who’s the idiot?” Ben says, but he’s grinning, and the cloudy haze of his rut is clearer, now, “Yes, I want to mate you, Klaus.” He rubs his nose with Klaus’, the haze mellowing, which is strange, because Ben’s pretty sure it’s only suppose to get worse, and the horrors inside him are almost settled, and Ben’s not an idiot enough to think Klaus’ love can save him, but he’s pretty sure he can be happy with it.

“But I’m not,” Ben exhales, and moves away from Klaus, painfully, so painfully,  “I’m not going to bite you, not right now.”

Klaus pouts, “Why the hell not?”

“Because I’m in a rut, and I’m pretty sure I just triggered you’re heat.”

Klaus looks at him in confusion, before looking down and blushing at the wet spots of his jeans, “Well. That’s new.”

“Seriously, you should go before this gets any worse, I don’t want to hurt you.” Ben says against every single one of his instincts.

“You could never hurt me.” Klaus says, and Ben doesn’t have the energy to fight him on that right now so he lets it go. Klaus pulls away, and the hazy cloud of his rut comes back in full force and he has to dig his fingernails into his palms, biting the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood.

“Out, now.” Ben growls.

“Do you think this is any easier for me?” Klaus pants. “Ow, mother of god, you’re such a dick, why’d you have to trigger my heat?”

Ben feels his monsters reach out and push against his will, ripping at his barriers until their squirming out and Ben yells, “Mom!”

It takes little time for Grace to rush in the room, assess the situation, and scoop up Klaus, closing the door behind just in time for his tentacles to slam on it.

Vaguely he can hear her shouting for their father and other siblings, but all of that is irrelevant to getting back what’s his.

His bedroom door is shattered behind him as well as the banister to the main stairs and he’s on the main floor, running towards the scent of Klaus, of  _ his _ Klaus, knocking someone to the ground on the way.

“ _ I heard a rumor that you went to sleep! _ ” He hears, and his monsters retreat into him as he collapses.

___

“So.” Klaus says, six days after Ben presented, one day after Klaus finished his heat. Klaus swings his legs so they hit the brick, his body balanced on the edge of the roof. “Was any of it true, or was it the rut talking?”

“Was any of it true, or was it the heat talking?” Ben mimics, because he can be petty too, and Klaus sneers at him in response. 

“You know I meant it.” Klaus says, and the knot in Ben’s stomach that has been accumulating since Klaus has been locked up loosens.

“I didn’t.” Ben says honestly, “But I’m glad you did.”

“I still mean it, if that wasn’t clear,” Klaus says with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face, “I want to be your mate.”

Ben blushes, “Christ, how can you just say that-”

“Like this,” Klaus says, throwing a knee over Ben’s legs so that he’s sitting on his lap. He takes Ben’s face into his hands, pressing his forehead against Ben’s, “Will you mate me?”

“Fuck,” Ben breathes out, “Dad is going to kill us.”

“ _ Ben.”  _ Klaus stresses.

“Yes.” Ben says, knowing there’s a stupid grin on his face and not caring, “I mate you.”

Klaus beams at him, pressing their lips together softly. Klaus pulls away before Ben can deepen it, turning his head and barring his neck.

“Shit.” Ben curses, staring at the curve of his neck, “This shouldn’t be so hot.”

“Oh my god, Ben, bite me already- oh!” Klaus says as Ben sinks his teeth deep into his scent gland, flesh easily parting around his canines. Ben can feel the pulse of it, can feel the bond being created, and drowns himself in the smell of them intertwining together.

“Shit-” Klaus whines, panting. “Shit, Ben, Ben.” Klaus tugs at his hair and Ben reluctantly let’s go, licking the wound until it seals almost instantly, a black imprint of Ben’s teeth marking the bond.

“Fuck.” Klaus says, rubbing his nose with Ben’s, “That was intense. I think I have a new kink now.”

“I love you.” Ben blurts out, and it shouldn’t feel like such a big step, they literally just mated for fucks sake, yet he can’t hide his fear.

Klaus’ eyes widen, before softening, and he laughs. “I love you too, holy fuck, we mated before we told each other ‘I love you’ how fucked is that?”

“Probably less fucked up then mating your adopted brother.” Ben says and Klaus flicks him in the ear.

“Don’t make it weird.” Klaus says, and Ben laughs.

The sun is setting, and Ben has a mate, and fuck, is Reginald going to be livid when he finds out, but Ben can’t seem to give a shit, not when he has Klaus like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash thank you for reading


End file.
